


VOICES

by daisy_illusive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drama, Happy Ending, Homophobia, I promise, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt, This fic is not THAT deep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: HyunJin es incapaz de dejar de escuchar todas esas voces en su cabeza que solo le dicen cosas horribles…





	VOICES

**Author's Note:**

> La historia fue inspirada por las letras de la canción Voices de Stray Kids, aunque no la sigue exactamente, tiene algo que ver. Y tiene esta [portada preciosa](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DvIQf6xWsAE2pA5.jpg).  
> Me pasé literalmente muchos meses tratando de sacar adelante esto porque era algo que no había hecho nunca antes y la verdad es que estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero poco a poco lo fui haciendo hasta que al final estuvo completa. Espero que os guste.

ChangBin odiaba demasiado que aquel año hubiera sido separado de su novio en clase porque ya no podían pasar todas las horas que estaban en el instituto juntos y simplemente tenían que verse en los descansos o en la hora del almuerzo. Obviamente, aquello no era suficiente. Desde que se conocieron, tres años atrás, habían estado juntos en las clases y era bastante difícil para ChangBin no poder hacer comentarios sarcásticos susurrados a su chico provocando que éste tratara de contener la risa para que no los echaran de la clase, también era demasiado difícil para él girarse y no poder observar el hermoso perfil de su novio, quedándose embobado y borrando de su mente que se encontraban en clase, solo para poder observar aquel rostro precioso que desde el primer momento lo había encandilado. ChangBin echaba muchísimo de menos a HyunJin y odiaba el hecho de no estar en la misma clase que él de la misma forma que odiaba que JiSung sí que hubiera acabado en la otra clase con su novio mientras él estaba completamente solo allí —que no es que estuviera solo porque había gente que medio conocía, pero no era lo mismo que estar con su novio y su no–mejor amigo—.

Por eso, cuando el timbre sonó para dar por finalizada la última clase de la mañana que daba paso al almuerzo, ChangBin se levantó corriendo de su asiento y salió como una exhalación de clase, casi provocando un accidente en la puerta con alguno de sus compañeros de clase que también habían salido disparados. Pero a ChangBin aquello no le importó lo más mínimo porque la hora del almuerzo significaba poder estar un buen rato junto a HyunJin y hablar y comerse a besos en algún pasillo desierto antes de volver a clases, así que, simplemente recorrió los pasillos esquivando a estudiantes y estudiantes para tratar de llegar lo más pronto posible a aquel lugar en el que siempre quedaban antes de bajar a la cafetería para darse algún cariñito mientras la cola para recoger la comida mermaba poco a poco.

Cuando ChangBin llegó a su lugar especial, se extrañó de que allí hubiera dos figuras y que una de ellas se tratara de HyunJin, pero que la otra fuera alguien que estaba de espaldas y con una capucha tapando su cabeza. El rostro de su novio detrás del desconocido parecía triste y ChangBin frunció su ceño pensando que la conversación que estuviera teniendo con aquella persona no era algo que a HyunJin le gustara especialmente. Así que, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para acercarse a ellos, sus pasos resonando en el eco de las paredes del lugar, provocando que su novio mirara por encima del hombro del desconocido y una expresión de sorpresa apareciera en su rostro. El otro se giró levemente, tan levemente que ChangBin lo único que pudo ver fue algo de pelo oscuro y una mascarilla cubriéndole la nariz y la boca antes de que éste echara a andar en la dirección contraria y se perdiera al girar la esquina del pasillo, justo cuando ChangBin llegaba hasta su novio. Aunque el otro se había perdido por el pasillo, ChangBin no pudo dejar de mirar aquel lugar con el ceño fruncido hasta que HyunJin no le puso una mano en el brazo para llamar su atención.

—¿Estás bien? —le cuestionó a su novio. Éste asintió, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, una de aquellas sonrisas que hacían que ChangBin se derritiera—. Parecías triste hablando con ese tipo, ¿te ha molestado algo que ha dicho? —HyunJin negó con su cabeza.

—Para nada —replicó, acercándose a él para envolverlo con sus brazos y aprovechando su altura para hacer que el rostro de ChangBin quedara contra su hombro—. Te he echado mucho de menos hoy —continuó.

ChangBin sintió que su novio había cambiado de tema porque no se sentía cómodo para hablar de qué era lo que lo había molestado, pero no lo presionó para que hablara, cuando éste estuviera preparado para decirlo, allí lo tendría para escucharlo. Por eso, simplemente pasó sus brazos por la cintura de HyunJin y lo atrajo fuertemente hacia su cuerpo para hacer de aquello un abrazo de oso que esperara que fuera al menos reconfortante.

~

El móvil de HyunJin vibró encima de su mesa, donde estaba haciendo los deberes que tenía que entregar al día siguiente y el chico se sintió tentado a dejar el lápiz y echar un vistazo; no obstante, tiró de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no hacerlo porque estaba resolviendo un problema matemático bastante chungo y necesitaba estar totalmente concentrado. La notificación debía de ser o de algún comentario de Instagram o algún whatsapp que le hubiera enviado alguien, ya que las notificaciones de todos los grupos las había silenciado para que no le dieran excesivo por saco. Si era algo importante volverían a mandarle algo, si no, siempre podía esperar, así que, el chico volvió a bajar su cabeza hasta ponerla a tan solo unos centímetros del papel para seguir haciendo las mil y una cuentas que debía para poder resolver aquel horror de problema que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Unos minutos después, su móvil volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez de forma seguida cuatro veces, y eso hizo que HyunJin alzara de nuevo su cabeza y le echara un vistazo a la parpadeante luz de su teléfono. Era blanca, así que significaba que era de Instagram. Probablemente sería JiSung mandándole fotos y vídeos de gatitos y perritos que se pasaba el día mirando en vez de hacer las cosas que le tocaban, pero HyunJin dejó su lápiz y cogió su teléfono por si las notificaciones eran algo más importante.

Cuando desbloqueó su móvil se encontró con que tenía varios de cientos de notificaciones sobre el icono de whatsapp. Definitivamente sus amigos hablaban demasiado y había hecho bien en silenciarlos para no perder tiempo con ellos. Sin dedicarle más atención a aquello, el chico pulsó sobre el icono de Instagram y luego entró a sus mensajes privados donde tenía un chat sin leer de un usuario cuyo nombre no le sonaba para nada. HyunJin frunció su ceño. Normalmente le llegaban mensajes de personas que no conocía, bien chicas y chicos que se habían enamorado de él por sus fotos en aquel lugar o bien representantes de agencias de modelos que le proponían que trabajara para ellos y ninguna de las dos cosas le gustaban al chico porque ni tenía interés alguno en las mujeres, ni tenía intención alguna en ser modelo porque su sueño siempre había sido el de ser bailarín y, por eso, ensayaba todas las tardes después de sus horas en el instituto para ser el mejor.

Con curiosidad por saber qué era de las dos cosas, porque el último mensaje enviado había sido un emoji que no podía ver —malditos iphone users— HyunJin abrió el chat e, inmediatamente, su rostro cambió y su expresión se volvió terriblemente seria leyendo los mensajes que le habían sido dejados.

_“Me das asco, maricón de mierda”_

_“Subiendo fotos morreándote con tu asqueroso novio… ¿es que no tienes vergüenza, capullo?”_

_“Los que son como tú no deberían existir”_

_“Muérete”_

HyunJin tragó saliva, sintiendo su garganta repentinamente seca y cerró sus ojos fuertemente tratando de que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en estos no cayeran finalmente por su rostro. Su corazón dolía como si le hubieran clavado una espina enorme de punta a punta y notaba que su respiración se aceleraba por momentos. No lo entendía. No entendía por qué le decían aquello. Él no le había hecho absolutamente nada malo a nadie ni con sus posts sobre lo mucho que adoraba a su novio ni con las fotos de ambos. ¿Por qué tenían que decirle aquellas cosas? No era algo que se mereciera, para nada lo era.

Por eso, aprovechó que el otro usuario estaba en línea para mandarle un simple mensaje “¿quién eres?” para acto seguido pulsar en la foto para acceder al perfil. Sin embargo, cuando el perfil cargó, lo único que le apareció fue que el usuario ya no existía. HyunJin emitió un suspiro profundo y exasperado y decidió no darle más vueltas a aquello, así que, simplemente volvió a sus mensajes, borró aquella conversación como si no hubiera existido, salió de la aplicación y bloqueó su móvil, dejándolo en la misma posición en la que había estado anteriormente, tratando de volver a ponerse con las cosas que tenía que entregar al día siguiente, que eran lo único importante.

No obstante, mientras trataba de concentrarse de nuevo en el problema matemático, las palabras que había leído no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, siendo dichas con diferentes voces.

~~

El domingo era un día especial. El mejor día de la semana en opinión de ChangBin si alguien le preguntase —no es que esperara que algún reportero lo parara por la calle para preguntarle cuál era su día favorito de la semana, pero si aquello sucediera, el chico tenía claro que su respuesta sería el domingo— porque el domingo era el día en el que no tenían clases, el domingo era el día en el que podía quedar con HyunJin y pasar con él toda la tarde en cualquier lugar de la ciudad, aunque a veces también quedaban el uno en la casa del otro si sus familias no andaban cerca porque todavía no les habían dicho que estaban saliendo juntos, pero lo más probable era que ya lo supieran —por cómo su padre movía las cejas sugerentemente o su madre sonreía cada vez que hablaba de su “amigo” HyunJin—. Básicamente, ChangBin adoraba el domingo porque el domingo significaba para él estar junto a HyunJin sin tener que esconderse y eso era algo que adoraba a niveles máximos.

No obstante, ese domingo, cuando quedó con su chico en una pequeña cafetería de las afueras a la que apenas iba gente, no sintió que fuera uno de los días que tantísimo le encantaban.

—HyunJin… ¿te sucede algo?

ChangBin no había podido evitar preguntarlo después de que hubieran pasado horas desde su llegada a aquel lugar y su novio apenas participara en las conversaciones, no parara de suspirar profundamente y de mirar a todos lados con nerviosismo cada vez que ChangBin trataba de ser algo cariñoso con él, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no había nadie allí que pudiera ver sus pequeñas muestras de afecto. HyunJin nunca se había comportado de esa manera antes con él, no era el más dado al afecto público, pero tampoco lo ocultaba especialmente cuando estaban fuera del instituto.

Después de su pregunta, el chico levantó sus ojos del batido que se estaba bebiendo, sobresaltado probablemente por ésta y lo miró por unos larguísimos segundos antes de responderle.

—Sí… estoy bien… solo algo cansado y estresado…

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó ChangBin, preocupándose por su respuesta.

—Es solo… entre los ensayos y los trabajos que nos mandan para las clases… estoy un poco estresado —murmuró HyunJin, bajando su mirada hacia la mesa—. No quería estar raro hoy que es el único día que podemos estar juntos… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

—No te preocupes, Jinnie —dijo ChangBin—. Si quieres podemos ir a casa y nos ponemos a hacer trabajos o me enseñas cómo lleváis el baile para el evento, no hace falta que estemos aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

—Gracias…

ChangBin le dedicó una sonrisa para hacerlo sentir más calmado y cuando HyunJin levantó su cabeza, otra pequeña y tímida apareció en su rostro y al chico le dieron ganas de acercarse a él para besarlo, pero se contuvo y simplemente lo cogió de la mano, apretándosela firmemente para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para apoyarlo en lo que necesitara y que haría lo que quisiera hacer para sentirse mucho menos agobiado. ChangBin estaría para él siempre que HyunJin lo necesitara.

—Cuando quieras despotricar y desahogarte con lo que necesites, aquí estoy —le aseguró—. Siempre estaré aquí.

—Gracias… —volvió a repetir HyunJin y pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero en el último momento simplemente sacudió su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

~~~

—Vamos a ver —dijo ChangBin—. ¿Tu eres tonto de nacimiento o te lo haces? Porque si te haces el tonto te vamos a dar el Oscar a la mejor actuación.

HyunJin podía notar la indignación en la voz de su novio después de decirle aquello a su amigo JiSung, de la misma forma que notaba un eco de diversión en aquello, no había dicho esas palabras para hacerle daño al otro. _Drama Han JiSung queen_ no lo vio de esa forma porque abrió mucho sus ojos, se puso de morros y después comenzó a despotricar contra ChangBin por lo que le había dicho. HyunJin también podía notar que lo que el chico le contestó no era para hacerle daño a ChangBin, sino simplemente para seguirle aquel juego en el que cada día de sus vidas tenían que insultarse el uno al otro para poder vivir tranquilos.

El chico ya se había acostumbrado a aquellos dos y a la forma tan estúpida de relacionarse que tenían, aunque a veces se preguntaba qué había hecho mal en la vida para tener a un novio y a un mejor amigo completamente idiotas… que los quería mucho, pero eran idiotas y eso era algo que no podía tratar de justificar de ninguna manera.

Su móvil vibró un par de veces dentro del bolsillo delantero de los pantalones del uniforme y HyunJin se sobresaltó porque no se lo había esperado. Era extraño que en horario escolar le llegaran notificaciones, pero el chico simplemente cogió el móvil para ver qué era lo que le había llegado. Era un mensaje de un número de teléfono desconocido, pero HyunJin nunca había sido de guardar los números de las personas con los que estaba en los grupos, así que, podía ser alguien de algún grupo que quisiera algo, así que, el chico simplemente desbloqueó la pantalla y entró en el chat. Su corazón se detuvo durante un segundo antes de comenzar a latir rápidamente por el miedo.

Rápidamente, bloqueó su teléfono y miró a ChangBin y JiSung, que seguían con su absurda pelea sin haberse dado cuenta de que HyunJin hubiera recibido nada y menos del estado en el que se encontraba, con su respiración irregular y su corazón queriéndose salir de su pecho. Aquello era lo mejor, no quería que lo vieran así, con las palabras que acababa de leer curzando por su cabeza una y otra vez, haciéndolo sentir como la peor mierda del universo.

El chico se levantó del suelo en el que estaban y aquello sí llamo la atención de los otros dos, por lo que HyunJin trató de aparentar normalidad antes de hablar.

—Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo.

Tanto ChangBin como JiSung asintieron a aquello sin cuestionarlo y siguieron con su conversación, por lo que HyunJin aprovechó para salir de allí, primero caminando normal y, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba fuera del campo de visión de los otros dos, echó a correr hasta que llegó al baño más cercano, donde entró a uno de los cubículos y se encerró en él, bajando la tapa del váter para sentarse sobre ella y dejar que las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos comenzaran a caer mientras no podía dejar de escuchar diferentes voces en su cabeza que le decían una y otra vez que daba mucho asco y que no se merecía seguir viviendo si lo único que iba a hacer era ser un maldito maricón.

~~~~

—¿Crees que estoy paranoico? —cuestionó ChangBin.

—No… realmente no lo creo —respondió JiSung—. Yo también he notado que le pasa algo raro.

Hacía días que ChangBin había notado que HyunJin estaba bastante raro. Desde que aquel día lo había visto en el pasillo hablando con aquel tío de la capucha se había estado comportando de forma extraña, pero poco a poco todo había comenzado a ser mucho más visible. No estaba atento casi nunca a sus conversaciones, siempre tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte y cuando ChangBin trataba de acercarse a él para abrazarlo o darle un beso se ponía nervioso como nunca lo había hecho. Aquello no era algo que HyunJin hubiera hecho antes y estaba realmente preocupado porque le estuviera sucediendo algo y no quisiera contarlo.

—Creo que voy a tratar de hablar con él ahora —le dijo a JiSung—. He quedado con él para recogerlo de la academia de baile en cuanto acabáramos.

—Es una maravilla eso de ser listo para acabar las cosas rápidas, ¿eh? —le respondió el chico, haciéndolo reír.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió de él.

— _Bye_.

ChangBin salió de la cafetería en la que se había pasado media tarde con JiSung preparando sus partes del discurso de graduación y se dirigió hacia la academia en la que su chico ensayaba dándole vueltas a lo que le había dicho JiSung. Por una parte, se alegraba de saber que no estaba paranoico, pero por otra no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que fuera que le sucediera a su novio que éste no quería contar y que lo tenía en aquel estado, porque él siempre confiaba en HyunJin y le contaba todas las cosas que lo molestaban, a veces porque necesitaba desahogarse, otras porque necesitaba del apoyo de su novio. HyunJin no era muy dado a hablar de sus problemas tan abiertamente, pero normalmente lo hacía.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la academia, atravesar los pasillos del lugar hasta la sala de ensayo en la que siempre estaba el grupo de su chico y asomarse por la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta para ver si todavía estaban ensayando o si habían acabado ya. En un primer vistazo, ChangBin pensó que estaba completamente vacía, pero aquello le extrañó porque HyunJin siempre se quedaba allí hasta que él fuera a recogerlo si habían quedado en ello y no le había mandado ningún mensaje cancelando los planes; en el segundo vistazo se dio cuenta de que HyunJin se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la sala, sentado y con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas.

Sabiendo que algo iba mal, ChangBin entró a la sala y se acercó a su novio, colocándose frente a él, agachándose para ponerse a su altura, provocando que éste levantara un poco su cabeza y ChangBin pudiera ver que estaba llorando.

—Jinnie… —murmuró, con el corazón encogido—. ¿Por qué lloras?

HyunJin no le respondió en ese instante, siguió llorando, tratando de calmarse durante unos momentos antes de ser capaz de hablarle.

—Es… solo estoy… muy frustrado… —le dijo—. Nada me sale… bien…

Y ChangBin supo que debía de haber algo más, algo por lo que el chico era incapaz de concentrarse, algo que provocaba que nada le saliera bien, pero no dijo nada, no lo quiso presionar si no estaba preparado para contarlo, simplemente se acercó un poco más a él para poder abrazarlo fuertemente. HyunJin le devolvió el abrazo, apretándose contra su cuerpo, volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente, partiéndole el corazón a ChangBin.

~~~~~

HyunJin se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama, mirando al blanco techo de su habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pensando. No podía dejar de pensar en la expresión preocupada de ChangBin cuando lo había visto llorar aquella tarde, ni tampoco podía evitar darle vueltas a las mil veces que le había asegurado que él estaría allí para ayudarlo con cualquier cosa que necesitara. Había querido decirle varias veces a lo largo de aquella tarde lo que le ocurría, había querido decirle que le llegaban cada día mensajes de odio, mensajes que le pedían que se muriera simplemente porque estaba enamorado de él… pero por ese mismo motivo, HyunJin era incapaz de decir nada. ChangBin siempre había tenido muy claro todo, siempre había tenido muy claro que le gustaban los tíos, que le gustaba él y estaría dispuesto a ir hasta el otro lado del mundo por él. Por ese mismo motivo, HyunJin era incapaz de decirle lo que le estaba sucediendo y simplemente trataría de bregar con aquello hasta que aquel maldito gilipollas que lo había interceptado en el pasillo un día se cansara de todo.

Estaría bien mientras ChangBin se encontrase con él y lo abrazara fuerte o le diera mil y un besos mientras le decía lo mucho que lo quería.

Su móvil vibró varias veces, a su lado en la cama, y el chico se giró para mirar lo que era, abriendo los mensajes que le habían llegado a los mensajes directos de Twitter sin fijarse en que el nombre de usuario era uno que no reconocía. El chico sintió cómo su corazón se encogía en cuanto vio la foto que le había sido enviada y leyó el mensaje que había acompañándola; una foto de él besándose con ChangBin en la sala de ensayo hacía tan solo unas pocas horas, un mensaje pidiéndole que se matara porque si no publicaría dicha foto en la página web del instituto para que todos supieran la aberración que era.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras volvía a sentirse como siempre que aquella persona le mandaba algo lo hacía, su corazón doliendo de lo rápido que latía, su respiración siendo tan irregular que notaba que se ahogaba, su cuerpo dejando de pertenecerle y su mente siendo poblada de voces que decían una y otra vez que debía morir para que todo aquel tormento terminase de una vez por todas.

~~~~~~

ChangBin corría rápidamente por los pasillos del instituto, los músculos de sus piernas punzando especialmente cuando subía las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino: la azotea. El chico no quería parar, no podía parar, tenía que llegar allí antes de que nada malo sucediera, tenía que hacerlo, no podía no llegar a tiempo, respirar hondo era algo que solo se permitiría una vez todo estuviera solucionado, antes, lo único que importaba era HyunJin.

Se había pasado sin poder contactarlo desde la noche anterior, el chico había tenido su móvil apagado, pero hacía tan solo unos minutos, mientras caminaba con JiSung para dirigirse al edificio principal del instituto, le había llegado un mensaje de su novio, despidiéndose de él y pidiéndole que fuera feliz y no se culpara de nada de lo que sucediera. Durante unos momentos, ChangBin no había entendido el mensaje, pero después de escuchar el revuelo que había al otro lado del edificio y asomarse para ver a su novio en la azotea, sentado en la cornisa con los pies colgando, se le había venido el mundo encima y le había gritado a HyunJin que no hiciera ninguna tontería antes de que él subiera.

Mientras terminaba de subir el último tramo de escaleras, ChangBin no podía parar de pensar qué era lo que lo había empujado tan al límite como para hacer algo como aquello y cómo de mal lo había hecho él por no haberse percatado de que tenía que haber sido un poco más duro con él para que le contara qué era lo que le sucedía, porque no se podía quitar de la cabeza que él también tenía un poco de culpa en lo que lo había llevado a tomar aquella decisión tan drástica.

—¡Hwang HyunJin! —le gritó, abriendo la puerta de la azotea, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente por el miedo, el miedo a no haber llegado a tiempo.

Lo vio todavía sentado sobre la cornisa de la azotea, girándose hacia él con una sonrisa triste en sus labios y ChangBin se sintió un poco aliviado porque todavía podía hacer algo por él. Sin darse tiempo a recuperar la respiración, se acercó lentamente hasta su novio, quedándose a una distancia prudente, mirándolo a sus llorosos ojos y tratando de ver en ellos las intenciones que su chico podía tener. Por el momento, parecía que simplemente se iba a quedar allí, sin moverse ni hacia el vacío ni hacia la seguridad del suelo de la azotea.

—HyunJin —lo volvió a llamar—. No lo hagas por favor.

—No quiero hacerlo —le replicó el chico, rompiendo a llorar—, pero tengo que hacerlo.

—No… no… no tienes que hacerlo —dijo, tratando de sonar calmado, aunque calmado era lo único que no estaba—. Cualquier cosa que te haya traído aquí se puede solucionar —le aseguró—, por favor, Jinnie, confía en mí, podemos solucionarlo juntos.

HyunJin lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas, llorando todavía, pero pareciendo mucho más dispuesto a escucharlo.

—Por favor, Jinnie, aléjate del borde y vente conmigo aquí —le pidió, tendiéndole la mano—. Y luego cuéntame qué es para que podamos solucionarlo.

Durante unos momentos, ChangBin no estuvo seguro de que el chico le fuera a hacer caso, no estuvo seguro porque en cualquier momento podría dejarse caer al vacío; pero HyunJin comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre la cornisa para dejar de tener sus piernas colgando en el vacío y después se alejó del borde, agarrando su mano. ChangBin aprovechó para tirar de él hacia su cuerpo y apretarlo fuertemente contra sí, repitiéndole una y otra vez, como un mantra, que todo iba a estar bien mientras su chico lloraba sobre su hombro desconsoladamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Jinnie? —le preguntó, acariciándole la espalda cuando las lágrimas fueron a menos—. ¿Por qué querías hacerlo?

—Solo quería que las voces pararan —le dijo—, las voces que me llaman monstruo, las voces que me dicen que debo morir.

ChangBin se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pero dejó que HyunJin siguiera hablando, dejó que siguiera contándole, explicándole qué era lo que había estado sucediendo. Y así finalmente supo que su novio había estado recibiendo insultos y amenazas de una persona por las redes sociales y también en físico por simplemente estar con él y quererlo y también entendió que el chico no le hubiera dicho nada para no hacerlo sentir culpable. ChangBin entendió los miedos de su novio, los comprendió perfectamente, pero cuando terminó de hablar, le aseguró una y otra vez que él estaría a su lado y que lo ayudaría a salir de aquello, que cogería a aquel maldito gilipollas para meterle una paliza por haberle hecho tanto daño y que nunca lo dejaría.

ChangBin no supo cuánto tiempo tardaría HyunJin en dejar de oír aquellas voces que lo insultaban en su cabeza, pero estaría junto a él todo el tiempo que necesitase.

**Author's Note:**

> —No tenía corazón para poner a nadie de los niños de malo, aunque en un principio pensé en hacer un sorteo para ver quién podría ser, así que, al final ha acabado siendo alguien aleatorio sin cara y sin nombre.  
> —No estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de historias tratando temas tan delicados, pero la canción de VOICES es una de mis favoritas y quise darle este enfoque al fanfic.  
> —Podéis encontrarme llorando por todos los fics que escribo 24/7 por [twitter](https://twitter.com/daisy_illusive)


End file.
